


Unfortunately

by Softexistentialist



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Bad tags yikes, M/M, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softexistentialist/pseuds/Softexistentialist
Summary: Fortunately, Whizzer was dead.





	Unfortunately

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bad writer okay sorry for this. I love writing but I'm really bad at it

Whizzer would hate this, hate that Marvin hadn't left the house in 5 days. He'd bitch and moan about the fact that Marvin was wearing his same red goodie for days on end, opposed to all the expensive clothes Whizzer made Marvin buy. 

Fortunately, Whizzer was dead. He couldn't be mad.

Whizzer would be sad, sad that Marvin was completely and utterly broken. Sad that Marvin hadn't talked to anyone, even his own son since the incident. 

Fortunately, Whizzer was dead. He couldn't be sad.

Whizzer would be disappointed, so disappointed in how much weight Marvin had lost in so few days. Disappointed in all the broken glass in different piles around their, no, his house. 

Fortunately, Whizzer was dead. He couldn't be disappointed.

But Whizzer would be happy, could be happy if Marvin could move on. He'd be happy if Marvin could get his life back together, even if that was just seeing his son and eating again.

Unfortunately, Whizzer was dead, he couldn't be happy. Especially with Marvin hanging from the expensive ass chandelier Whizzer insisted that they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes sorry kids that was real bad


End file.
